Rear side bolsters are well known in the art to cushion a passenger within a rear vehicle seat and to add structure to a rear vehicle seat. Previously known side bolsters are elongated and generally hollow structures having multiple points of attachment to a vehicle. Previously known side bolsters attach to the vehicle body or the vehicle wheel well. Previously known side bolsters are covered with a foam, or other trim material, in addition to a fabric or leather material. Furthermore, vehicle airbags and restraint systems are becoming commonplace provided in an automotive vehicle. Consumer demand and safety regulations require certain numbers of airbags and airbag placement within an automotive vehicle. However, limited room for airbag storage is provided within current automotive vehicle structures. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide storage space and packaging space within an automotive vehicle in an area close to a passenger to meet the increased consumer demand for increased safety features.